This invention relates to a turbomachine with fluid removal. This invention relates to turbomachines, such as blowers, compressors, pumps and fans of the axial, semi-axial and radial type. The working medium or fluid may be gaseous or liquid.
More particularly, this invention relates to a turbomachine with at least one rotor, but it may also include one stage or several stages, each of them employing one rotor and one stator. A casing exists which confines the passage of fluid through the rotors and stators in the outward direction. The rotor includes a multitude of rotor blades which are connected to a rotating shaft and transmit energy to the working medium. The blades of the rotor have free ends or are shrouded on the casing side. The stator includes a multitude of stationary blades which have fixed ends on the casing side and/or the hub side. The turbomachine can be of single or multi-shaft design.
A common requirement on turbomachines, such as blowers, compressors, pumps and fans, is the provision of secondary fluid quantities at the walls of the main flow path. As shown in FIG. 1, slots are normally provided on the hub or casing wall for removal of the required fluid quantities, these slots being arranged in the unbladed areas between two blade rows of the machine and extending partly or fully over the circumference. In some cases, the fluid removal means extends over parts of the circumference upstream into a blade row. Also state-of-the-art are fluid removal means within the blade passage which are circular, oval or otherwise geometrically simply designed and, due to their shape and position in the passage, are very detrimental to the flow in the respective blade row and to the efficiency of the entire turbomachine.
In FIG. 1, the schematically shown blade is indicated by the reference numeral 1, with the upper variants in FIG. 1 showing side views in radial sections and the bottom representations being sectional views in circumferential direction. The wall of the casing is marked 2. Reference numeral 6 indicates a fluid removal opening.
The state of the art is disadvantageous in that additional construction length and/or losses in the efficiency of the turbomachine must be accepted for realization. On aircraft engines, conventional fluid removal means arranged within the compressor are disadvantageous with regard to construction length, construction weight and fuel consumption.
The state of the art presently does not provide for an efficient combination of secondary fluid supply and favorable influencing of the flow in the turbomachine.